I Need To Tell You Something Lindsay
by NothatRose
Summary: Danny is getting married. But he needs to tell Lindsay something urgently.


Author's Note : Hey,.... I've been told that I should not hold back some naughty DaLinds from you all. Right, **afrozenheart412**? So here's something that I wrote some time back.

Summary : Danny & Lindsay having fun in the office. "Fun" the key word here. *wink*

Disclaimer : I absolutely do not own CSI NY or this ff will be in one of the episodes! Hehehe!

* * *

Danny Messer was looking for his coworker Lindsay Monroe all over the lab. He had a piece of information that he really needed to tell her. Finally, he found her in their shared office. She was sitting with her back to the door and elbows on the table. Her head was in her hands, looking down at some report and there was a bowl of sliced peaches on her table.

"There you are Montana! I've been looking all over for you." He tapped her shoulder gently with the folder he was carrying and sat at his desk. His monitor was placed in such an angle that he could not be seen from the corridor or through the glass door unless, he leaned back in his chair. "I need to tell you the latest news about..."

His speech was interrupted. Together with his thought process when he looked up to see his partner coming towards his desk. Lindsay stood up from her chair by pushing herself off the desk and the action made her lab coat to open across her chest. The pure white lab coat was unbuttoned saved for one under her breast. Danny blinked when she glided to his desk carrying the bowl of peaches and stood next to him facing the window. She leaned against his desk with one leg slightly angled at her knee. This allowed her lab coat to part and showed off her bare thigh that led Danny's mouth to gape. She looked down at him and started to eat one peach slice. Danny's eyes widened when she licked the juice off the peach before slowly pushing it into mouth. From his view point he could see her tongue playing with the peach. She bit half of the slice and offered it to Danny. She bent and teased the offering against his parted lips. He then realized that his Montana had nothing but some lacy black lingerie under her coat. He took her offering into his mouth but forgot to what to do next.

Breathe? In? Out?

"Mmm,...were you looking for me Danny?" She licked her fingers after feeding him the peach and raked one finger on his chest. She slowly moved her finger down until the point where his shirt buttons stopped her from moving lower. "Now that you've found me, you wanna tell me what?..Or..let me guess...." taking in a deep breath that cause her coat to open slightly more, she licked her lips and whispered , "I heard that you're getting married next week...Is this true Detective Messer?"

Danny gulped and nodded.

"Lucky girl! Is she hot?" She moved her knee to rest at the small space on his chair at the junction of his parted leg. Taking another peach slice and bringing it to her mouth.

"What are you doing Montana? Are you trying to seduce me?"

Licking her fingers again, "Is it working?" She smiled.

Danny gave a sly smile.

Bending slightly lower, "I'm curious, Detective. Just how many guns do you have on you?" running her fingers around his waist and let her fingers touched the weapon concealed under his shirt. "Mmm..one." and pushed her knee gently against him. "Mmmmm...is that a two?"

Danny smirked. "Whoa! Steady Monroe! Are you planning on a body search?"

Resting one of her hands on the arm of his chair while her other hand rested on his thigh, leaning so that her hair tickled his nose, she bit a spot on his neck and whispered in his ear "Don't mind if I do......."

***

A low groan was heard coming from the office that Danny and Lindsay shared. Stella was walking pass their office when she heard an intake of breath. Peeking in the through the glass door, she saw Danny at this desk behind the monitor. He was slouching in his seat with his head thrown to the back. His hands were in his hair and his eyes closed. Fearing that something with wrong with the young CSI, Stella knocked and opened the door.

What the....Danny straightened in his chair. And looked at Stella as she stood at the threshold.

"You ok Danny? I heard you groaning?"

"Ah...er...yeah! I'm...er....fine...just," he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath "just the head....er..no ..I mean justa headache. He moved forward and there was a bump. He lowered his hand under the table and rubbed his knee and mumbled, "Sorry. "

"Wait! Did you just talked to your knee?"

"Aww....you know....therapy...people talk to plants...well ..I...er ..talk to my knee..." rubbing his knee again.

Stella squinted her eyes and took a step into the office. "You're sure? I could get you something."

_No...No...No..not now...._

"Don't....don't...ah...worry. Monrrrr....Monta....." He closed his eyes again and pinched his nose "Lindssssayyy is giving me some...er...getting...getting me some.....er.....assss.....asprint...aspirin.." he swallowed.

She saw the bowl of peaches. "Ah...are those the peaches Lindsay brought for the break room? You tasted them?"

"Ohhh..yyyyyeah.....taste...mmmm.... but just a....a....a... bite..yeah..bite...coz....Lindssss.....she ...ah..." he inhaled deeply.

"You're sure you ok Danny?" He nodded. "By the way, I need to tell you...." she took a glance behind her.. and took another step into the office.

_Noooo....please...noooo...please...please not another step._

Her phone rang. She stopped to answer.

_Pleaseeeee Mac....please Hawkes....please Adam...please anybody!_

"Ok Mac...I'll be right there."

_YESSSSSS!!!!!!_

"Danny, I have to go. Make sure you take the aspirin Lindsay is getting you." Her phone rang again. "I gotta go." And she closed the door behind her.

_Phew!_

Danny slowly pushed his chair slightly away from his desk. Looking down, he met a pair of drowsy, sexy brown eyes looking up at him accompanied with a wild smile. Her hair was all messed up and her lab coat was off her shoulders revealing her sexy lingerie-clad body to him. Biting her lower lip, she placed a swift kiss on his exposed thigh. Licking her lips, she smiled, "Concealed weapon found. Inspected, loaded and ready!"

"Boom." He hissed.

Smiling the Messer trademark smile, he thread his fingers thru her hair and pulled her to him. Leaning down, he kissed her. Slow, passionate and clearly full of a deeper meaning. She pressed her body to him and snaked her arms around his neck. He lifted her to straddle him and turned his lips attention to her neck. Caressing her from shoulder to her hips, Danny moved her to fit him. Their union have always been beautiful but in the confines of their almost open office with a chance of getting caught the feeling was totally orgasmic! She sighed his name and threw her head back. They moved till they both reached that peak that always leave them both panting and breathless. Slipping his hand into her hair, he rested his head on her chest, he whispered, "Linds....Mon..Montana...I need to tell you ....."

"Danny, just ...tel...tell...me ..if you have any objections about us doing this after your wedding?" Kissing him between words.

"Montana," he cradled her head in his palms. "You still planning on seducing me in the office? You just love it when my pants are down to my ankles don't you?"

"Do you have any objections to that, Detective Messer?" trailing her finger on his chest.

"No. Absolutely not." he kissed her chin "Now be quiet while I tell you, what I've been trying to tell you." He kissed her pout.

"Ok...Cowboy. Speak up!" She pulled on the chain around his neck "Wait one more..." She kissed him again before releasing him.

"Mmmm....Aahhh... you know the car that we had our little session on this morning?" He kissed her nose.

"Mmmmm... you mean the red one? The one the roof we had the session on?" Playing with his hair.

"Yeah." He kissed her wrist. "We need to clean that up before the owner returns and find any evidence that the car have been....er...tampered with." He smiled.

"Why do we need to do that?" She frowned

"Coz, my sexy, little country girl, that's Mac's brand new car!"

***

Stella, Flack and Hawkes stood watching from the lab across the office. They saw the two scrambled out of their office. Their hair was tousled. She was putting on Danny's lab coat over her own and hastily buttoning it to the top. His pants were wrinkled and his shirt was unbuttoned almost to the waist and he was trying very hard to button and run at the same time. They were running towards the lift with Lindsay hissing. "Why didn't you tell me sooner! We are soooo in trouble! You are in trouble Cowboy! You and your bright ideas!"

"But you like my ideas Montana!" He whined.

Flack shook his head, "You think they just found out about Mac's car?"

Stella giggling, "I bet they are trying to clean up the evidence right now!"

Hawkes smirked and took a deep breath "Can you believe that he's marrying her next week?"

Mac came down the hall, "What are you all doing staring at the lift?" Lifting his eyebrows. "And by the way, have you all seen my new car?"

THE END

* * *

Was that fun? Please tell me.


End file.
